Mike
by PolarisJ
Summary: He takes a look around and realizes he's in a hospital. His face scrunches up. He's ready to cry. He wants his Mommy and Daddy and Granny. The moment the first sob leaves his lips, a man sits right next to him on the bed. "Shh, it'll be alright. It's gonna be okay," the man says, but he's not Mommy or Daddy or Granny so Mike knows something must be wrong and he cries more.


**So, I just started watching Suits, and I tried my hand at writing a fic... this is what I ended with... I don't know... enjoy it, I guess...**

* * *

Michael Ross is four when the crash happens. He's sitting right next to his Granny in the backseat when the drunk driver hits them. He doesn't wake up until the next day. He's not in the car anymore and for once he has no idea where he is, until he takes a look around and realizes he's in a hospital. His face scrunches up. He's ready to cry. He wants his Mommy and Daddy and Granny. The moment the first sob leaves his lips, a man sits right next to him on the bed.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright. It's okay. It's gonna be okay," the man says, but he's not Mommy or Daddy or Granny so Mike knows something must be wrong and he cries more.

* * *

Harvey Specter had only been back from his honeymoon for two days when he got the call. He'd been working late, trying to catch up with what he missed, and had rushed out of the office. He'd met James Ross while working on something or the other and the two had had fun a few times. Apparently, James Ross had deemed that enough to make him his son's custodian should anything ever happen to his family. Harvey manages to arrive at the hospital in record time, his wife right on his tail. There was a child who needed their help, and they were not about to turn him away.

* * *

In less than 24 hours after the crash, Michael Ross is announced the only survivor from his car. The drunk driver is mostly unscathed. It takes the driver another 24 hours to hire some shady lawyer to defend him. It takes Harvey much less to convict the man and get him imprisoned. It takes Jessica even less to officially make Michael Ross her and Harvey's foster son. Mike is devastated.

* * *

A month. That's how long it takes for Mike to answer them with more than yes and no. He's nowhere near trusting them but what happened wasn't their fault and they've been so nice to him. He can't be mad at them for what they can't control. It takes Mike a month to fully realize that and accept his new situation. Harvey and Jessica are relieved.

* * *

It's not until Christmas that Mike finally starts to trust Harvey Specter and Jessica Pearson-Specter. They don't know that. It doesn't matter. He's too busy being sad because Mommy and Daddy and Granny won't be here to put up the tree or give him gifts or hug him tight and tell him they love him. Harvey and Jessica try though. They put up a tree. They get him gifts. They hug him tight. They tell him they love him. But they're not Mommy and Daddy and Mike knows it. He cries and cries after they go to sleep. He cries and cries and cries until he too is asleep.

* * *

Harvey and Jessica throw him the biggest birthday party he ever had. Everyone from school is invited. Mike doesn't understand why they would do that. He never had a big birthday party before, it was always him and his family only. Harvey explains that five is a huge deal because he completed a whole hand now. Mike still doesn't see it as a big deal because everyone grows to be more than a whole hand. It doesn't matter though because he starts sobbing when he's supposed to blow out the candles. He runs away to his room and he sobs as he waits for either Harvey or Jessica. They both step in. Jessica pulls him into her lap as he cries into her chest. Harvey sits next to them and comforts him quietly. They ask him what's wrong and he answers once he's calm. He doesn't know what to wish for. He knows his Mommy and Daddy won't come back so he can't wish for that. He can't wish for Jessica and Harvey to be his new Mommy and Daddy because he can't do that to his real Mommy and Daddy. He doesn't want to wish for some stupid thing like a toy because he's not stupid. There are more important things. Mike watches Jessica think for a second before suggesting he wish to get as smart as possible. Mike scowls as he informs them that he can't use that because they know about it and they shouldn't know his wish. Harvey refutes it by stating that they only suggested it and that Mike didn't tell them whether he accepted it or not, meaning they technically don't know whether it is his wish or not. Mike lets them wipe his face clean before they step out back to the party.

* * *

It's Halloween when Mike first calls him Daddy. Harvey and Jessica had taken their eyes off of Mike for just a second when Trevor had tried to force him to give him his candy. Trevor had pushed him to the ground angrily when Mike had said no. Mike had panicked and called the first person to come to mind. "Daddy!" That was all it took for Harvey to pull Trevor off of him as Jessica held him in her arms while he sobbed. "H... he t... tried to hu... hurt m... me, Mommy," he cried out. A second later, Harvey had dealt with Trevor's parents and was rubbing his back comfortingly. "We will never let him hurt you again, Mike," they say and Mike believes them.

* * *

Some months later, his new Mommy and Daddy sit him down to talk. They tell him he'll be having a baby sister or brother. Mike doesn't know what to feel. He always wanted a baby sister or brother. But that was back when he had his old Mommy and Daddy. Daddy Harvey and Mommy Jessica weren't his real Mommy and Daddy. What if they didn't love him as much as the new baby because he's not really theirs?

* * *

They officially adopt him three months before the baby is supposed to be born. Now Michael James Pearson-Specter knows he's really their son. But he's still not so sure they're going to love him as much. They quickly show him that they would and Mike is so thankful that Daddy found him in the hospital that day instead of someone else.

* * *

Mike meets the new baby three months later in the hospital. He stands on his tiptoes but he can't see her or Mommy properly so Daddy picks him up and puts him right next to Mommy on the bed. He sees the baby in Mommy's arms and he leans in to properly see it. "Mike, meet Charlotte," Mommy smiles down at him. She looks tired. Before the parents can do anything, Mike squeals, "Charlie!" as he starts patting the baby on the face. She scrunches up her face and starts wailing almost immediately and Mike jumps back, afraid. Harvey quickly pulls Mike off the bed and carries him away as Mike himself starts crying. "Daddy, I hurt her!" Mike sobs as Harvey tried to calm him down. "You didn't hurt her, Mike. She's just surprised because she never met you before. And when babies are surprised, they cry, because they can't say anything"

It takes some time but Harvey eventually manages to convince him it's alright to go back inside.

* * *

The next Christmas, Harvey helps Mike reach the top of the tree to put the star on while Jessica nurses Charlie. Once they're done, Mike runs to Jessica's side to eat some of the cookies and play with his baby sister. "We have so many gifts, Charlie!" He tells her excitedly and she babbles a little. Mike giggles as he watches her. Next to them, Harvey pulls Jessica onto his lap and hugs her tightly as they watch their kids together. "I love you, and I'm so happy you agreed to make a family with me"

* * *

 **Reviews highly welcomed and appreciated...**


End file.
